Carlyle Sorensen
Carlyle Sorensen is a criminal psychologist and profiler in the United Federation. As one of the up and coming leaders in this field, Carlyle relies on personal experience with his youth related crime sprees and drug addictions. Overcoming these challenges has made him all the more determined to lend his intelligence to something positive. He currently lives on Earth with his family while teaching at the Academy. Background Information Because of a drug problem in his youth, Carlyle was estranged from his father for nearly 20 years when finally, in 2403, his father contacted him in order to remain in touch. His father was killed in 2407, during a plotted attack against senior political and Starfleet officials. During highschool, Carlyle often found it difficult to relate to others and was a withdrawn child. Being picked on, he found it easier to associate with the bad crowd to not only give a facade of toughness, but to get into drugs to forget about his problems. Soon enough, at 15 years old, Carlyle was heavily addicted to a drug known as TC and by 16 he had dropped out of highschool altogether. Leaving Earth with his girlfriend Jennifer, he wound up involved in fringe Syndicate activity. Eventually, he was unable to pay for his drugs, resorting increasingly dangerous and illegal activities. In 2381, at the age of 19, he was caught breaking into a museum on Trill and arrested. Finally reunited with his family who had no idea of his whereabouts, he was placed into a treatment facility on Earth. There, he spent four years getting clean, befriending Edward Elbrunne. In 2385 he was released again only to have a relapse and enter back into the program later that year. Finally, in 2387 he was able to maintain sobriety by using the Starfleet Academy as a way to channel his focus and often hyperactive mind. Excelling greatly and graduating in the top ten of his psychology classes, he caught the attention of many. Current Spouse(s) Madi Damar Carlyle met his first love, Madi Damar, when she was posing as a young artist in 2395, Carlyle quickly fell for her, not realizing that her real name was and that she was playing him for a scam to gain access to Trill items he had never returned to the museum. Both, however, managed to find a connection and develop feelings but when Madi had to finish her job took the items and left after attempting to erase herself from his memory. It didn't work and using his profiling skills began a search for her and her exploits naming her the Chameleon Caper. In 2402, he was able to track her down after a job on Bajor stealing a hair comb for the Damar's. When she literally bumped into him again on Earth they worked things out and he vowed to look after her and severe her Syndicate ties - as well as the existence of a daughter between them. They have one child together. Children Carlyle has one child with Madi Damar named Autumn Sorensen. More information may be found at the link. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2387-2391, Carlyle took a four year focus in criminal psychology and forensics with hopes of becoming a criminal profiler. With a double major he was in the social sciences for psychology and xenobiology for the forensics. Military Service Wishing to further his career past military training, Carlyle was stationed on Earth where he attended Stanford University for his masters in criminal psychology. He entered into the program in 2392 and graduated in 2395. Continuing on this route, he spent another three in active service to get real life experience on Sura IV before returning in 2398 to start his PhD program under the teaching of Sidney Piper. He is expected to finish his dissertation in 2401. He worked on the Greenwood Education Initiative project on Cardassia Prime until President Moira Hedrin shut the initiative down, prompting them to move back to Earth to teach at the Academy. Rank History: Ensign: 2391-2395 ** Lieutenant: 2395-Current Education and Career While in rehab, Carlyle was able to complete his highschool degree, officially graduating with his GED in 2385. After the Academy, he continued on the civilian front by going to Stanford University from 2392 - 2395. In 2398 he started a PhD program and is expected to have his full degree by 2401. 1 Carlyle Sorensen Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:Red Squad Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:February Category:2362 Category:All Characters